Blind Freedom
by Ephemeral-Night
Summary: Kagome comes home from the final battle blind and slightly wounded which is where she meets the YuYu Hakusho team where Kagome's new power may prove more dangerous to themselves than to their new enemyvote for pairings, i'll get a better summery as soon a
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! this is just an idea i suddenly got while i was reading a book. it sounded really cool in my head but i just want your opinion. and also i need help on pairings the choices are

Kagome/Hiei

Kagome/Yusuke

Kagome/Kurama

Or

Kagome/Sesshomaru

These are all the people i'm willing to pair together so everyone really needs to vote (i may have a few more pairings but i've already got any others i'm gonna put in picked out) and if they don't i'll either take the hint that the story sucks so far and i'll delete it or i'll continue to see how people react. remember to review and tell me all of your opinions and ideas and maybe i'll use a few! and i'm sorry about this chapter being short but just think of it as a rough draft.

:----------------------------------------------:

Return to the Future

It was dark again outside. The rain came pouring down hard enough to be heard from inside the warm house, pelting the windows with icey drops of water. Tomorow would be her birthday again but she hadn't returned in several months. Everyone had given up hope. It hadn't even taken all that long before everyone had given up.

He still stared out the window waiting for her shadow to appear outside the old well house. He sighed before turning over to stare at the wall. Maybe he should just give up but he wouldn't. At least not while they had been fighting over something so trivial before she had to leave.

She had talked of getting visions everytime she touched something like her bow, arrows, or swords. Blurry wisps of red flashing before her eyes, sometimes going so fast she couldn't even tell what was going on. He had mearly told her she was getting sick and that she was delerious. He now regreted his doubts after she had not returned for so long.

He irritatedly pulled a pillow over his head after hearing an increasingly loud dripping noise coming from downstairs that refused to stop. He quickly sprang to his feet after hearing a soft thud that came from the kitchen. He quietly crept downstairs, ready to spring at a burgler if it were the cause. Peering around the corner and into the kitchen he saw a small figure leaning up against the counter and feeling around everywhere as if trying to memorize everything.

He tried stepping around to the other side of the hall to get a better look when his foot hit a small stool sitting in the middle of the floor. He held his breath hoping whoever it was hadnt' heard the collision. The figure's head quickly snapped in his direction before a small voice reached his ears.

"Souta? Is that you?" The figure whispered quietly.

Souta stood frozen to the spot. He knew that voice.

"Kagome?" He asked quietly, unsure if his voice would crack under the sudden pressure he felt in his chest.

"Yes it's me." She quietly replied.

Souta quickly rushed to turn the lights on and took a look at his long lost sister. Her hair had grown slightly and now came fully down to her waste with blue highlights in it while she wore the traditional red and white miko garb and no shoes. He gave her a strange look when she seemed to not have noticed he had moved from the spot he was in a few moments ago. She continued to stare blankly at the now empty spot even as he moved to stand at her side.

"Kagome where have you been for the past few months?" He asked in a slightly relieved voice. He was surprised onvce again when her head quickly whipped in his direction but still did not look at his face.

"I was just back in the Fuduel Era." She said casually while giving him a small smile.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" He asked in a slightly demanding voice.

"There isn't anything wrong with me Souta. Why would you ask something like that?" She said nervously.

"You haven't looked at me the whole time you've been here." He stated.

She turned her head away from him and looked at the ground hoping he wouldn't question any further. He firmly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him while he stared into her unregistering eyes.

"You're blind." He stated sadly, finaly being able to see her eyes clearly. She squeezed her eyes shut before giving a weak 'yes'. He gently picked her up and carried her to her room and fetched some bandages for the few minor cuts she had. She quickly fell asleep apperently exhausted from whatever had happened previously. He heaved a small sigh before heading to his own room and quickly joining his sister in sleep until the next morning.

:----------------------------------------------------:

Hi guys tell me what you think of my newest story and be honest because if you guys don't like it i'll just delete it cause this is just something i thought up while i was reading my book and oddly enough it has nothing to do with what i'm writing. i must have been pretty dang bored! oh well in this story souta is somewhere around 16 and kagome is 19. Remember to vote and tell me you're feelings, opininions, and advice and i'll see you later!


	2. Getting Used to Changes

OKAY! I know i haven't updated as much as i should but i've been really busy because of school. SORRY! but when winter break comes i'll make sure i get a few chapters in. okay these are the results of the votings so far.

Kagome/Hiei : 3

Kagome/Yusuke : 2

Kagome/Kurama : 2

Kagome/Sesshomaru : 1

I was really surprised that sesshomaru only had one vote but i might just be the only sesshomaru lover in the world. (yeah right some people have obsessions with him) But that's okay! Hiei is currently in the lead and i love him too! (and surprisingly i didn't even mean to put them greatest to least) i guess people can suggest other pairings but i have a lot of the others already planned and i'm almighty author so i can do whatever i want! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! okay i'll try to make this chapter for as long as i can stay awake and hopefully that's long enough for it to be a decently long chapter that you guys will all like so make sure you read it and tell me what you think!

------Getting Used To Changes-----

It had been two weeks and Kagome had refused to go to school or even tell anyone what had happened in the past. All she did was train in the surrounding forest trying to get used to her blindness. Using her senses and miko abilities to be able to tell what was happening and what was around her without actully seeing it. Apperently she could now feel living beings auras ennableing her to tell where people were. She even started training herself to use a sword and from the looks of it was quite skilled and fast dispite her innability to see.

She currently sat in her bed in a meditating position with her newly bought sword laying across her lap. She snapped herself out of her trance upon hearing the light footsteps approaching her room. She instantly knew it was Souta trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible and to take a look at her through her slightly opened door. He had started doing this soon after her arrival home. He either thought it was fun or he had become extremely paranoid about keeping her safe and out of harms way.

She snapped her head towards the door and gave a small smirk of satisfaction after hearing him stumble and fall to the ground from surprise. Whatever his reason was for constantly spying on her now didn't really matter to her because she enjoyed scaring him half to death.

She stood up with a sigh and gently shooed Buyo out from under her feet and walked to the door, opening it fully and stared down at where she could feel his aura.

"Yes?" She asked him in a falsely irritated tone.

"Uh..." He started, stuttering slightly. "I just wanted to know it you wanted to go with me to the mall or something?"

She gave him a slightly irritated look before turning around and saying, "If this is some kind of pity trip you can leave me out of it!" She said sternly, closing her unseeing eyes in irritation.

"Kagome please? This isn't a pity trip. I just missed you that's all. You were gone for a long time and we weren't even sure if you were coming back." Souta said in a sad tone. She turned around to face him once again, instantly feeling bad that she had accused him of trying to pity her. She gently reached out her hand and immeadiatly felt him grip her hand. She gave him a small but bright smile.

"Okay Souta, you win." She said. She felt him tighten his hold on her hand and she could see the happiness spike in his aura. She almost smiled again until she felt him practicly dragging her down the stairs and out to the car before shoving her in and shutting the door after her. She felt the weight shift and heard the car start and braced herself for the driving of an excited and insane sixteen-year-old.

:--------------------------------------:

A disgruntled Kagome walked down the street with her newly dubbed overprotective and slightly insane younger brother. Between overprotectiveness, driving skills, and his increased ability to eat over half of his body weight she would have a lot to adjust to, either that or jump off a cliff. Another thing that he'd been doing that absolutely irritated her was that he was always grabbing her arm or hand to make sure she didn't run into some randomly missplaced knife or something else that could cause her harm. Sure she appreciated getting help every once in a while but this was becoming ridiculous. One good thing was that she could get him to do just about anything, which is why they were on their way to the park.

Going to the park had always calmed her and plus it was really beautiful. Of course this woudl be the first time she wouldn't be able to experience that beauty, but she would enjoy the visit as much as she could. She could hear the creek of an old gate being opened and knew they had arrived to the old-fashioned park. The scent of sakuras filled her senses and she immeadiatly relaxed.

She felt Souta's hand gently clasp hers and lead her to a bench to sit down. Apperently the old park had the same effect on her little brother. She laid down on the bench and rested her head on her arm using it as a pillow and slowly closed her eyes. She was nearly asleep before she heard someone shouting. She quickly sat up and turned toward the sound and stared at the unimaginably strong auras surrounding the four newcommers. She could feel Souta shift and push her behind himself as he told her to stay back.

"Stupid demons are always getting past the barrier. Okay demon, let's make this quick!" She heard a teenaged male sounding voice shout before she saw one of the auras charge at herself and Souta.

:--------------------------------------:

Okay i hope you guys like this chapter cause it might suck since it's currently 12:00 in the morning and i'm half dead and not fully aware of what i'm writing. hahaha. Well remember to review and tell me who you vote for cause at the rate people are voting it could either be a very close match, something you could sleep through, or a landslide victory for Hiei! so tell me what pairings you want of i'll have to deciede who gets who and i think it's fun for the readers to participate and give me advice and that sort of thing! BYE and thanks for reading!


	3. A Miko's Rage

I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been really distracted lately by school, my EVIL geography teacher gave me this insanely long assignment! and also my aunt and almost-uncle came to visit and they always stay at my house and they're business fanatics and so they had to do some work and they used my computer and they screwed it up and it took a week to fix it. PLUS it deleted the next chapter I had already written for this story and now I have to retype it and I remember really liking it too. But, to tell the truth I don't remember exactly what I had written so it'll be a little different from what I had first written (not that you'll notice cause I never had the chance to post it before it was deleted). And just for any of you who aren't sure Souta is somewhere around sixteen or seventeen. I can't remember if i said that in an earlier chapter or not. Oh well, here is your votes so far on the character pairings and I think I'll just give you guys 1 more chapter before I take what votes I got and that'll be the FINAL pairings. So you ALL better vote before the DEADLINE!

Kagome/Hiei : 8

Kagome/Yusuke : 3

Kagome/Kurama : 5

Kagome/Sesshomaru : 1

These are the votes so far and Hiei is in the lead but Kurama is pretty close behind. Sesshomaru has clearly got his but kicked but that's okay because I already have an idea for a story about him and Kagome as the main pairing. Okay here's the chapter and remember to vote and tell me you'e opinions on the story so far. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Geez i keep forgetting to put one in this story i have one in almost every chapter of my other stories but i looked back in the other chapters of this one and aperently i keep forgetting it. okay the inuyasha and yu yu hakusho characters aren't mine but if i add some of my own characters (which i doubt i will) i'll say so but for none of the characters are mine. and it still makes me sad!

:-------------------A Miko's Rage-------------------:

Souta stepped foreward and pushed Kagome protectively behind himself.

"Kagome, stay behind me. I'll protect you. Don't worry." Souta whispered to her softly. She looked at his flaring aura in uncertainty before it was swept out of her vision in a flash. She looked around in panic trying to detect where he had gone when she heard a small groan. She whipped around and saw her brother's aura growing weaker by the second. She gave a distressed cry and raced toward him.

"Souta." She whispered, gently craddling his head in her lap. She carefully brushed his hair out of his face but froze feeling a thick sticky liquid on her hand. She had felt this before too many times, knew what it was all to well. It was blood. She could feel rage slowly enter her before a light red mist consumed both her and Souta. When the mist cleared it revealed Kagome gently laying Souta against a nearby tree.

"So, you've come looking for a demon, have you?" She asked in a disturbingly calm tone while slowly rising from her position on the ground.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but, you've encountered the devil." She whispered, barely audible, before she disappeared. The new arrivals looked around in confusion until they spotted her grasping Kuwabara around the neck in a vice like grip while he clawed at her arm. They were all about to race toward him to help before she suddenly pile-drived him, head-first into the ground. They all stared in shock at the enormous crater she had made before exchanging determined stares.

They all lept back while Kurama ruthlessly wrapped his rose whip around her arm and dug the thorns into the delicate skin, immediatly getting the attention of the furious miko. She dropped the helpless spirit detective and turned burning black eyes to the kitsune.She glared at the whip digging into her arm before taking her other hand, firmly gripping it and sending a wave of power up the line, shocking him. She gave a ruthless smirk before racing up toward him and giving him a powerful kick in the stomach, sending him into the surrounding trees.

She was about to round on the remaining fighters when she sensed a powerful wave of energy heading her way. Whipping around to disperse the oncomming energy she was shocked in realising she could see everything around her clearly, although everything was still in a red haze from her consuming anger. Too caught up in her new realization she didn't have time to move out of the way of the attack before it had blown her off her feet. She stared lifelessly up at the sky, not fully comprehending what was going on anymore.

When she finally snapped out of her daze she sensed that the one that had attacked her was drawing nearer. Probably checking to see if he had killed her. She inwardly smirked and waited for him to bend down and check on her. When he was close enough she turned her eyes on him and gave him a hard glare and watched his surprised face before sending a firey orb of miko energy at him. The attack sending him flying into the forest.

She got up exageratingly slow and wiped the dirt from her clothes. She lifted her head hearing an angry growl and saw Hiei glaring at her dangerously. She leaped into the air and sped toward him. He quickly raised a wall of fire while she erected a barrier underneath herself to prevent herself from flying into the angry flames. She stared emotionlessly down at the demon.

'So, he can wield fire. That's an interesting little detail.' Kagome thought while calculating her next form of attack. She intensified her glare when she saw the arrogent demon below her give a small smirk before she felt a sharp, stinging pain all around her stomach and arms. She turned around to come face to face with an enormous ball of blue energy inching closer to her as if in slow motion. She could feel her eyes instinctively widen in shock before everything suddenly started moving at its normal speed and the energy crashed into her. She vaguely registered her skin tearing as she was forced backwards while whatever had had a hold her her was ripping the skin from her arms and stomach before she finally crashed head-long into the solid ground.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama cautiously approached the large crater the impact had created. Wary of what she would do if they got too close.

They were startled when suddenly a flash passed by them and protectively covered the seemingly unconscious girl.

"Don't hurt her anymore!" The figure said lifting their head to reveal the young boy, Souta, that Yusuke had attacked earlier, carefully cradling Kagome to his chest with tears streaming down his face. They all stared at they boy in shock and instinctively took a step back accept for Hiei who glared emotionlessly at him. Kurama took a quick look at the battered girl laying in his arms and noticed all of her heavily bleeding wounds especially the gashes across her arms and stomach that he had caused and instantly felt guilt rack his being.

He took a quick look over at Yusuke and noticed he too had a look of guilt adorning his face. Although when he looked over at Hiei to observe his reaction to the crying boy he saw that he had annoyance written all over his face.It looked as though he would rather be getting his own teeth pulled than be there at that moment with the emotional young human.

Souta gently swept a piece of stray hair from her face and looked at her peaceful face. Her lashes gently fluttered before she opened her eyes. Souta stared at her sadly as he noticed that the white flecks had reappeared in her eyes signaling that she was once again blinded from the world.

"Souta?" She questioned softly. "Is that you?" She gently reached up one hand and observered his face. After recognising that it was him she smiled gently. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I'm okay" He said softly, returning her gentle smile. He carefully helped her to her feet and steadied her until she could stand on her own. She turned to each of her attackers and annalyzed them. Taking note that there was a half demon, kitsune, a fire and ice hybrid, and a human that was making his way out of the trees.

"This is just like my old group." Kagome said with a small laugh while gently elbowing Souta in the gut trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly turning serious she set a solid glare at the small group. "Why have you come and attacked us?" She said in a demanding tone. Kurama decided to do the talking before another fight could brake out and resonded calmly, "Why are you outside of the Demon Realm?"

Kagome chuckled softly and turned her unseeing eyes to observe Kurama's aura. "I'm hardly a demon." She said darkly. "Your radars must be outdated because I'm not a demon and I've been living here my entire life."

"Kagome don't start picking fights" Souta whispered over her shoulder. "I'm not trying to start a fight." She whispered back to him.

"So what are you then?" Yusuke barked out while crossing his arms over his chest. Hiei and Kurama turned a solid glare on the brash detective for his lack of strategy while Kuwabara finally joined them by their side. Kagome turned back to her little brother again with a smile, completely ignoring the detectives.

"Souta, let's go home." Kagome said while looping their arms together. The detectives stared at them in shock as they retreated toward the entrance gate of the park.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yusuke shouted as they all rushed after them. Kagome whipped around to face them with her eyes glowing bright blue. "We're leaving!" She said before a gust of blue wind gathered around them and began to spin faster until it blocked them from the detectives' sight. Then as fast as it came it diminished and revealed that they had disappeared and they were once again alone.

:------------------------------------------------------------:

Be happy! it took me forever to figure out how to end this chapter and it took even longer cause my computer is once again screwing up but i complain WAY too much. It's a bad habbit that i need to brake but i'm too lazy and i'm drowning in my school work to do it right now or even really care. Okay enough of my complaining ... VOTE AND REVIEW they make me feel better and besides i always update whichever story gets the most reviews. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So if you don't think i'm updating enough you've brought it upon yourself so REVIEW!


	4. Past Regrets

Wooohoooooo!!!!!! This is the story that got the most reviews so I've been trying to update this one as soon as possible. But i was havin' a hard time figuring out how they should meet again because i don't want to go with the one everyone else uses and make her transfer to their school or something like that 'cause like i said practically EVERYONE uses that!!!!!!! Oh well here are your votes for the pairings!

Kagome/Hiei : 13

Kagome/Yusuke : 4

Kagome/Kurama : 9

Yay!!! Hiei's kicking but!!! Oh, and i just dropped Sessy from the race cause with only two votes i'm pretty sure he wasn't gonna win. But, It makes me so happy when people say that my story is original and stuff like that cause i try to make the plots for my stories different from what you typically find and i'm really greatful for all the feedback i'm getting on this story in particular. You love me, you really love me!!! No i'm just kidding but i really am super happy about all the reviews i'm getting!! Okay i'll shut up now and continue the rest of my rant after the chapter and you guys have to read it cause that's where i'm putting my final decision about the votes. hehe...I'm evil. REVIEW!!!!!!!! and sorry i couldn't think of a fitting title to this next chapter.

:---------------------------------Past Regrets---------------------------------:

"I'm fine, Souta! You worry too much!" Kagome said in a rush while slamming her bedroom door in her brother's face. She listened for a few seconds before the sound of her brother's sulky footsteps walking down the hall reached her ears. She gave a quiet sigh of relief before her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor in a coughing fit. She tightly clutched her chest in pain, waiting until her coughs subsided. Dragging in ragged, uneven breaths she slowly put her hand to her lips, instantly feeling the hot, sticky liquid she had been forced to cough up.

Her face twisted into a grim smile.

'So, the well didn't leave the parasite behind. This is going to be fun.' She thought sarcastically before rising to her feet with some trouble and moving to her bedroom window. She took a deep breath, smelling the heavy, damp air outside her window. A grin spread over her face as she quietly moved over to the door leading into the hall. She slowly cracked it open and quickly scanned the hallway for her brother. She grinned again when she didn't sense him before slowly creeping down the stairs and pausing outside of the living room where she could sense Souta lounging lazily on the couch and watching tv. She quickly stepped to the other side of the doorway, making sure to avoid any creaky floorboards, and quietly slipped out the door.

She turned her head to the sky and slowly opened her eyes, realising with disappointment that she couldn't see what she knew would be a stormy sky with bright flashes of lightning dancing across the dark sky or any of the things she had loved seeing before, at least not without activating the parasite attached to her heart that was intent on destroying her from the inside. She closed her eyes, pushing the tears away, and took a deep breath, relishing the wonderful scent that the overhead storm brought to her senses.

A ghostly smile creeped onto her face. The sweet smell of rain, the lush forest, and the beautiful smell of cherry blossums surrounded the small shrine, giving her a sense of calm.

She slowly started her walk toward the woodland surrounding the shrine. She had long ago memorized every aspect of the dense forest.

When she was younger she had always run and played in the forest, even in the middle of the night. Now, she was glad she had often played in it at night, letting her tell, without too much effort, where she was going. She carefully ran her hands over the surrounding trees, feeling for the small grooves she had carved into the bark of certain trees when she was younger to help her find her way.

Smiling with satisfaction when she had found the correct tree on the first try she continued on, happy that she still remembered the forest so well.

Spreading her senses further she allowed the calmness of the forest to fall over her as she continued her slow trek through the dense foilage, no longer using the tree carvings she had made long ago, confident that she would be able to find her way without trouble and when the strong scent of cherry blossums hit her she knew she had arrived in her secret hide away. It was just a small little clearing but when she was little she had come here whenever she was upset or if she just wanted to be alone for a while. She remembered the clearing was surrounded by a grove of tall, beautiful cherry blossum trees with a small sparkling pond resting in the middle.

She approached where she could hear small splashing from the frogs that had always made residence at the mini spring and sat down on one of the rocks, resting her feet in the cool water and letting the sun wash over her.

A grim smile played over her lips as she thought over the past few months.

'Why did it have to end like this? They weren't supposed to die, not like that.' She could feel the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes and she curled into a ball as if to try and hide from the world. It was at that moment the heavy clouds decided to let the rain fall down on her. She turned her head to the sky and let her tears mingle with the light rain before she drew her legs up to her chest and burried her head in her knees, allowing her hair to make an ebony currtain around her.

She drew in a ragged and tired breath as she felt the auras of the people she had met in the park earlier approaching her small glade and she silently thanked the falling rain for hiding her tears. She straightened her posture and schooled her features into a mask of indifference as they shuffled past an irritating bush and into the clearing.

"Back so soon?" She questioned in a cold voice. "I see you have yet to learn your lesson."

"I am sorry miss, but we have been ordered to take you to the Spirit Realm for questioning." One of them spoke and she turned her head in the direction, seeing that it was the kitsune that had spoken.

"We could have avoided the whole conflict if you had simply requested my presence in our first encounter instead of attacking my brother." She said trying to remain calm but sighed when she heard the spark of anger enter her voice despite her efforts.

"Forget trying to be polite, Kurama. Let's just grab her and go." Kagome heard a gruff voice say. She huffed indignately before standing up and twirling on the ball of her foot, intent on going straight home and ignoring them but her plans were interupted when she ran straight into a solid form.

"Where do you think you're going to?" She heard an earily calm voice ask her.

She gave an irritated growl before she continued to push past the man who was blocking her path.

"I'm going home now get out of the way." She let out a startled yelp when she was grabbed firmly around her arm and jerked back.

"You know you have been causing a lot of trouble today and you are starting to wear thin on my nerves." Kagome heard the same stoic voice breathe next to her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. She could practically feel the man smirk as he lifted her in his arms and before she had the chance to struggle, the sense of falling surrounded her and unconsciousness enveoloped her.

:--------------------------------------------------------------:

Okay i am very sincerly sorry to say that i will no longer be updating this story. I'M JUST KIDDING DON'T KILL MEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! i just needed a way to conjure up some kind of sadness in order to escape people being mad that i am really slow on my updates. although that might have just made the anger worse... i guess i should have thought of that sooner. but it doesn't matter. as long as you guys keep updating i don't care if you're ticked off at me just so long as you still tell me stuff about my story. like any ideas you have that you think i might like to use or if you have any suggestions to make my writing better. aren't you glad i only write like this when it's just me talking and not while i'm writing chapters? well i don't think anything really happened in this chapter so I LOVE YOU ALL.and i promise to update soon and especially quicker if i get more REVIEWS!!!!! BYE-BYE!!!!!!! oh and one more thing this is truely the last chapter for you to vote pairings on and whatever is announced in the next chapter is final! so that's one more reason for you to review! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!


	5. NOTE

READ!!!!

I will no longer be posting stories under this username. My computer has been messing up for the past couple months so i've decided to start off fresh on a new account. I'm going to repost all my stories on it and any continueing chapters/stories. just look for my stories under the username EPHEMERAL-NIGHT. no it's not all caps but that's just there for all you people who only scan what the author writes. (i know i do a lot of the time) :)


End file.
